


How many licks?

by hammer



Series: Flesh Alliance [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Khan, Did I mention rimming?, Gags, Leashes, M/M, Rimming, more rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammer/pseuds/hammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan asks for more games. Kirk uses his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How many licks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BotanyCameos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/gifts).



> Prompted by a chapter summary I posted on Tumblr as a joke: “Jim wants to know how many licks it takes to get to the center of Khan. Will he succeed, or will his tongue get tired before he finds out?”
> 
> It might have been a joke, but now, at BotanyCameos's request, it's just porn.

The warp engine system had held long enough for them to make a quick escape, but barely. Khan had spent two days trying to pinpoint the issue to repair it, unsuccessfully so far. He was getting increasingly worried and had barely slept since they had found refuge in an ion storm.

Kirk was surprised when Khan suddenly walked into his personal quarters and handed him the collar. Jim never suspected Khan would ask him to take control so soon. But now, he was standing in Jim's room, asking him to take over. Jim was happy to oblige.

“Get on your knees.” Jim said, fidgeting with the collar in his hands.

Khan quietly fell to the floor. His sharp mind had been overwhelmed with worry. He still didn't know what the exact problem was with the warp engine, all he knew was that he needed time. Every hour that went by was another hour Starfleet could interfere and find them. Possibly harm them, or kill them. Either way, Jim might be taken away from him.

The loss of his crew had left Khan vulnerable, and the possibility of being separated from Jim made panic creep in, scrambling his usually unerring thought process. The worry was messing with his ability to sleep too. Without sleep, Khan could not think right, could not execute the repairs swiftly and correctly. After a few too long hours of this mental hell, Khan decided to get some peace. Jim held the key to making his mind blank. Jim would be able to sate his augmented body. Then sleep would come easily.

Jim wrapped the short strap of leather around Khan's long neck. Khan, docile, lifted his chin so Jim could buckle it easily. Feeling Jim's warm fingers and the scratchy leather against his skin instantly made heat pool into the augment's lower abdomen. Jim cupped his chin as he looked down into the pale blue eyes. The contrast of the dark brown leather on the alabaster skin was lovely.

“You look so sexy with it round your neck,” Jim whispered.

Jim let go and opened one of the drawers, shuffling in it for a bit. He finally turned around, holding another belt. The best he could do with such short notice, but it would do nicely.

Kirk walked around Khan. He slipped the end of the new belt behind the collar then slid it through its buckle. Once the whole belt had gone through, it had become a makeshift leash. Jim pulled on it a couple of times, to make Khan feel it. Khan hummed softly. Jim didn't see his lips quirk up into a short smile.

“We're going for a walk, pet,” Jim said, unable to repress a smirk. He pressed a button on the panel on the wall to open the door.

“Go on. Interrogation Room,” Jim directed.

Khan turned around. He looked up at Jim for a moment, with an animal glint in his eyes that went straight to Jim's groin, then he lurched forward and crawled through the door. Jim followed him, holding on to his end of the belt.

Khan was a good pet, he didn't pull on the leash needlessly. It was Jim who was a wicked pet owner who lagged behind so the leash would tug at Khan's collar. Each time Jim pulled, Khan got a little more turned on.

The way Khan moved made Jim wish he had made the other man strip naked. Although the view through the rather tight pants and clinging shirt was in itself very satisfying, Jim longed to see the augment's bare firm ass as it swayed from side to side. He wished to see the muscles of his back rippling under the skin as Khan slowly crept along the corridor. Khan would be asked to remove his clothes later, there was no hurry. None beside Jim's urges, anyway.

When they entered the Interrogation Room, Jim walked Khan to the back and released him from the leash.

**

When asked, Khan had shown Jim how it worked. It was quite ingenious, Jim thought, and perfect for what he had in mind. The Interrogation Room's low tables that resembled biobeds had several sections that moved independently. Each had its own control for height, temperature and angle, as well as its own set of buckles for restraints. What it could all be used for was still a bit of a mystery, but Jim already knew how he'd use it on Khan.

Next, Jim asked about a few pieces of equipment he might want to use today, or maybe later. Khan offered helpful descriptions of multiple objects. He found being involved in Jim's selection of his tools quite arousing. However, Jim never told him what he chose, he simply went on to the next item.

When Jim had made his choices, he asked Khan to undress. The augment slowly peeled off the long sleeved undershirt first, revealing his defined abs and chest. _Shit_. No matter how many times Jim had seen Khan's body, it always made him stare in awe. Next, Khan took his boots and socks off, before attacking his button and zipper. He pushed his pants down, dragging down his underwear with it, then he straightened up and slicked his fringe back.

Jim was leaning back on the workbench, arms crossed, drinking in the vision in front of him. Even stark naked, Khan was the perfect image of nobility and poise. Even half-hard, his cock was impressive. Jim took a few steps closer. The sweet enticing scent of Khan's superhuman pheromones filled his nostrils and his mouth watered. He tilted his head and smirked.

“Should we get started?”

“Yes, Jim. Tell me what to do.” Khan answered, as his heart pounded a little faster in his chest.

**

Jim took his time setting Khan up, making sure that the augment was comfortable. He was planning to keep Khan in that position for quite a while.

Khan was on all fours, his body and folded limbs resting on different parts of the table that had been adjusted perfectly. Most of his weight was supported by the middle section of the table, from chest to navel. Two leather straps held his upper body down: one around his shoulder blades, the other above his hips. His cock was hanging freely between his legs, with nothing there to rub or rut against.

His knees rested on the smaller rear side sections, wide restraints around each ankle. His elbows were bent at 90 degrees, his wrists tied down in the same fashion, a bit higher as to insure Khan's body was level. In his mouth, Jim had placed what Khan had called a bit gag. A small black rod was stuck between his teeth, held by two large silver rings on either side, tied to the back of his neck with leather straps. Finally, the small front section was raised and tilted so Khan could rest his forehead on it, relieving all tension from his neck.

“The bit's to keep you from begging...” Jim petted Khan's hair soothingly as he talked to him. Kirk was intent on making this last. He figured a gag would protect him against Khan's irresistible begging.

“Knock twice on the table if you want the gag out,” Jim reminded Khan. “You know, in case you need to use your safe word...”

Khan looked up at Jim and nodded his understanding with darkened eyes. The prospect of Jim pushing his limits to the point of having to safe word out only stoked his lust. The forced immobility had already helped him calm down. He felt Jim's hand slip away from his head. Jim was about to begin. Khan had no idea what to expect. His spine tingled with excitement.

The fist thing Jim wanted to do, now that he had Khan pinned down, was to touch him all over. He wanted to feel the perfect skin and the muscles underneath once more. He ran his hands all over Khan's back, feeling the bump of each vertebra, outlining each muscle with his fingertips. He scratched Khan's sides with his nails, causing the augment to break out into goose bumps. Jim slowly worked his way towards Khan's backside. He skimmed over the buttocks to pay more attention to the back of the thighs instead, kneading the almost completely solid muscles there.

Once Jim had mapped Khan's body with his hands, he rolled a stool behind the table, adjusted it and sat down. He was staring directly at Khan's perfect ass. From his vantage point, Jim could see that Khan was already fully hard, just from Jim's slow leisured touches.

Jim reverently ran his fingertips over the crease on the left side, where Khan's thigh met his ass cheek. Jim remembered the time Khan had sneaked into his cell, when Jim was still held captive. Khan had used his augmented pheromones to make Jim do things he had never thought of. Now, those things were all Jim ever dreamed of. He had been confused back then, but not anymore. Jim knew exactly what he wanted.

Jim's tongue followed his fingertips over the crease, then he did the same to the other side. So far, Khan had been all soft pants and breaths, but he let out his first audible moan as Kirk licked the flawless skin offered to him. Khan's addictive smell was strong now. And Jim, caught in a thick fog of lust, felt light headed as he inhaled deeply, nuzzling into Khan's right ass cheek. _Fuck_. He bit into the flesh, his hunger for Khan sharp and overwhelming. Khan grunted through his gag, the bite stinging for a few seconds before it started to heal and faded.

For long minutes, Jim continued licking and kissing, every now and then sinking his teeth into the firm flesh. For now, Jim ignored Khan's cock and balls as well as his asshole, as tempting as they were. Khan's gasps had become increasingly intense. Jim stopped. He wheeled himself to sit by Khan's head. He resumed the petting. Khan was breathing hard through his nose, his fringe drooping over his eye.

“Are you alright?” Jim inquired, his voice low and soothing.

Khan felt both relaxed and aching for more, the pending repairs and Starfleet reduced to a low simmer in the back of his mind, and Jim burning bright at the forefront. Yes, he was definitely 'alright'. He nodded.

“Good,” Jim said. He just sat there, petting Khan's hair, until the augment's breath returned to normal. Jim kissed Khan's temple, rolled back behind the table and resumed his ministrations.

Jim licked, bit, and kissed until Khan's breathing became ragged again. Then Jim grabbed both ass cheeks and spread them, thumbs on either side of the asshole. When Jim finally pressed his lips to the puckered hole, Khan shuddered a another muffled moan, half relieved, half begging for more. Jim returned to kissing the skin on either side of Khan's center. He licked right up the middle, leaving a wet trail over the perineum, all the way to the top, then he swirled his tongue around Khan's asshole. The augment hissed his approval through the gag.

With some difficulty, Jim refrained from prodding at the opening. The goal wasn't for Jim to satisfy his own hunger, but to tease Khan for as long as possible. He kept his touches light and soft, alternating between licking up the cleft with the flat of his tongue and twirling its tip on and around the asshole. Each time Jim made a move, Khan made sexy noises, wanton and deep. Jim figured it was time for another break.

He checked on Khan again. The augment, eyes glazed over and cheeks pink, nodded he was okay. Jim waited again for Khan's excitement to dwindle a bit, then he went back at it.

This time, Jim didn't hold back. After a few quick wet swipes, he pushed the tip of his tongue right inside the tight ring as it twitched. Jim kept his tongue stiff and pushed a tiny bit deeper each time, taking time to lick around the rim now and then. Khan was obviously enjoying the intrusion. Jim could feel him trembling slightly each time he shoved his tongue deeper and wiggled it. This time, Jim noticed that he himself was making sounds too, small needy groans, as he licked his way to Khan's core. It was definitely time for a pause.

Jim got up and got water from the brig, right outside the room. He undid the gag and put the straw between Khan's lips.

“Jim, please..” Khan started after a few sips.

“Tssk. I told you I didn't want to hear any begging. Well, not today, anyway,” Jim said with a smirk.

Khan pressed his lips together. He had been about to beg for release, for Jim to finally touch his aching erection and make him come. Jim didn't want to hear it.

“You'll need to put the gag back on me then, Jim, or I'm afraid I'll disappoint you,” Khan warned him, his voice rough.

“Never. You're such a good pet, Khan. So obedient. You deserve a treat.” Jim whispered as he strapped the bit gag around his head. He took his seat back behind Khan.

Jim started the process all over again. From kissing both of Khan's enticing globes, to kissing the outer edge of his hole, to shoving his tongue in. Khan was even more responsive this time, as if his arousal was raising to new heights after each break. The augment's erection was twitching and jumping when Jim did something particularly enjoyable. Drops of pre-cum were escaping from the tip. Khan sounded like he was trying to say something, but only shapeless sounds filtered from the gag. Jim licked right between the testicles, then tongue-bathed the whole of Khan's sack. This time Khan tried to roll his hips, the leather strap preventing him from moving freely. Unable to find any real relief, Khan let out a desperate whimper, but Jim kept on ignoring his cock.

Jim dragged himself along the table on his stool. He was delighted to see Khan's cheeks were flushed, nothing but lust and hunger in his eyes, his pupils large in the pale irises.

“Hmm. I can't tell if you're enjoying this. Maybe I should stop,” Jim said, wiping some of the spit at the corners of Khan's mouth with his sleeve.

Khan shook his head vehemently. Jim was very apt at using pleasure to torment him, making him ride wave after wave of arousal. The only thing that mattered now was to please Jim so he could be granted sweet release.

“You love it, don't you?”

Khan nodded energetically. Kirk chuckled.

This time, Kirk did not bother with the small, soft touches. He buried his face between Khan's ass cheeks, licked and kissed feverishly, then shoved his tongue in the already loosened asshole. Then, he lavished the balls with more licks, gently sucking each in turn as he ran his thumb right over the outskirts of the saliva slicked hole. That done, Jim licked his palm, returned his tongue to Khan's quivering asshole and wrapped his hand around Khan's throbbing shaft.

The augment bucked, but he was stopped in his tracks by the restraints. He moaned and writhed in his bonds. Jim pumped the huge cock in his hand, his own erection pressing urgently against the crotch of his pants. He shoved his tongue as far as he could, trying to give Khan as much stimulation as possible.

Between the hot wet tongue fucking his asshole mercilessly and the slippery hand jerking him off skillfully, it didn't take long for the pleasure to build up and explode inside of Khan. He was glad he was tied down, because he shook hard as his orgasm blinded him, the rest of the world disappearing as he came. His cock burst in Jim's hand, and his asshole spasmed around the tongue still working inside him, still trying to draw more pleasure from him. He lost track of how much time had passed since his orgasm was triggered, or since Jim had started playing his little game with his body.

**

The bit was undone and carefully removed from between Khan's teeth. The straps holding his wrists were released next, then both straps around his middle. Finally, his ankles were freed. He felt Jim's hand on his hair. Khan was limp, and Jim had to nudge him off the table.

Jim guided Khan back to his quarters and into his bed. Khan was exhausted. He looked at Jim from his pillow.

“What about you?” Khan asked, concerned about Jim's pleasure.

“I'm fine,” Jim answered, waving dismissively. “Later.”

Khan smiled weakly and closed his eyes. Kirk let Khan sleep because that was what the augment needed most right now. His own pleasure was secondary. He removed the collar from the augment's neck and watched him sleep soundly.

**

Khan must have woken up while Jim was still asleep. He found the superman in Engineering.

“Hey.”

“Morning,” Khan said lightly.

“Sounds like someone's in a good mood,” Jim observed, noticing how unusually cheerful his ally was.

“Clogged plasma injectors, Jim,” Khan said as he kept working. “I will have it fixed within the hour.”

“That's great.”

“Where do you want to go?”


End file.
